When the Darkness Rises: A Harry Potter Tale
by Elemental eChO
Summary: Harry's 5th year will be more adventurus than any other year as the Darkness trys to take over the Light, but the Light always has help from someone at Hogwarts...... The Abyss is open: Come and read...
1. Essence of Light

  
  
When the Darkness Rises: A Harry Potter Tale  
By Elemental eChO  
  
  
!A nOtE fRoM eChO!  
******Hi everybody out there in the Internet world! I'm Echo and I'm the host of this little fic I like to call When the darkness rises: A Harry Potter Tale! This tale has suspense, action, and all kinds of stuff like that. The fate of the world depends on four kids, whom you'll find out later on during this fic! Voldemort has arisen, but he's not the only evil spirit going around....*******  
  
*Disclaimer:* Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to the Genius creator who goes by the name J.K. Rowling. I own Sachi Chang and Kado Chang.  
  
  
Chapter One: Essence of Light  
  
Once upon a dreary night, An evil wizard came and took away one little boy's whole family. Soon, he had advanced on the boy and tried to kill him as he had done his parents, but the spell backfired and hit him and he lost all his powers while the baby boy left with only a lightning scar on his forehead. That was 14 years ago and to this day everyone still fears and talks about it. There are many theories to how the boy was not killed by this all powerful curse. The most famous one is that his mother had given him extra protection that the villain could not kill him and afterward, could not touch him. That boy is alive today and his name is Harry Potter. He is currently attending his 5th year at Hogwarts. He and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, now have to embark on a journey to find out answers to Harry's lost past, but before I tell you that story, I have to tell you this story.  
*********************************************************  
A cloud of spell-fire engulfed a 6th year girl with dark hair. Her name was Cho Chang. She was trying to get her spell right. "Alright! Finally got it!" She said as a nice cushion was conjured up in front of her. "Thank goodness you got it Cho," said a girl from Hufflepuff whom she didn't even know her name. She seemed to like Cho though. Cho smiled, "Well, thank you." Cho packed her things and hurried into the corridor. She looked down it and spotted him: Harry Potter. He was with his usual gang consisting of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. A small pudgy boy she thinks name is Neville Longbottom stood near them. Cho sighed. Her friends said that Harry was cute, but it just wasn't good for her to date him. If Cedric hadn't asked her, she would have went to the Yule Ball with Harry. Most people said Cedric was handsome and all, but Cho had a strange attraction to Harry.......  
  
Harry looked down the corridor at Cho. She seemed to be staring at him, but she looked away to two 1st years pulling at her robes. "Who are those kids hanging around Cho?" Harry asked Hermione who was anxious to go to the library. "Well, I think their names are Sachi and Kado: Cho's younger brother and sister." She tapped her foot on the stone floor. "ALRIGHT Hermione, but enough with the toe tapping." Ron said and grabbed Harry as they steered him away from Cho and to the library.   
  
"Why do you want to come here anyway Hermione??? What are you looking up?" Ron whined to Hermione as she led them deeper and deeper into the library. "I'll know when I find it." She repeated looking at the bindings of the ancient books.   
Ron was now the one tapping his toe. Harry sneaked away from the aisle that they were on and hurried to the very back of the library. "So, this is how Hermione fells." Harry whispered as he looked for a book that he had no clue why he was looking for it. An odd feeling had come over him to look for a book in this section. As he reached out and touched the bindings of a particularly thick book, something hit him on top of his head. "OW!" Harry screamed and some girls at a near by table "shhed" him. He picked up the small, but heavy book that had collided with his head. The cover was very frail and old and he could barely read the words that were printed on that cover. It was an ugly mud color, the kind of mud that you see at the bottom of a puddle, and puke green stains covered it. Harry grimaced. He opened it and it was blank, just as one book had been only one time before in Harry's life: Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. He had found it after the girls bathroom on the 1st floor, dubbed the name Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after the girl ghost who lived there, had flooded and Harry and Ron went to investigate. That was the same year the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the second time. Thinking that this could be yet another book that could led Harry to trouble, he placed it on a table near by and went to find Ron and Hermione.   
"Oh, Harry. You really should have gotten the book. No harm could have came of it," Hermione said as she finished up her potions homework. They were sitting at a table in the common room trying to finish at least half the homework the teachers had given them. Even Hermione was having trouble. "Come off it, Hermione! People like us LEARN from out mistakes. If he had gotten that book, we would be in even more trouble then we could have handled. Just like in our 2nd year," Ron said smartly and went back to his own potions homework which wasn't near finished. Hermione made a noise and cleared her things away. Harry looked at her and could see she was in deep thought. She was biting her lip and tapping her fingers. "Give it a rest Hermione," Harry said smiling and went back to work.  
  
Cho was in the Ravenclaw common room in usual spot by the nice fireplace. She hopped she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Sachi and Kado had already went to bed so they shouldn't be coming to bother her either. She was nearly alone except for some late night people still doing wok or just coming in. She yawned. She was pretty tried too much dreaming and too much thinking. Then she heard it for the 15th time that evening. Slicing through the air like a knife through butter. Sounding even more chilling that shivers were sent up her spine and her hair stood on end. "Come to em Cho....I need you Cho.....," the voice was so familiar, but yet, so gruesome sounding. Cho looked around the common room, no one else seemed to be in there. She turned back around and let out a deafening scream.  
  
Harry woke abruptly. His scar had had a sharp pain that ending as quickly as he started. He hadn't had a dream and Voldemort just couldn't be here. So what was going on??? Was Wormtail here??? No, that wouldn't make his scar hurt. And it was only for a brief second..... What was going on. Harry got up and hurried down to the dark common room. Ginny Weasley was over near the fireplace swaying slightly like in an Odyssey of dreams. She seemed to humming a tune and then her head looked up sharply. "Hello, Harry," She said swaying again, "You must protect the Essence of Light, Harry. She needs you." Then she fainted. Ron had now came down the stairs and rushed to Ginny. "What happened?" he asked Harry who looked dumbfounded. "She fainted," Harry explained   
  
Cho's attacker advanced on her like a lion stalking her prey. Cho couldn't do anything, but sit with her back pressed to the back of the chair and a look of sheer terror on her eyes. Cho could not see the person due to the darkness of the common room and the hooded cloak he/she wore, but whomever they was was surely taking their time to attack her. It then started chanting, "Essence of Darkness bring us the light. Essence of Light, fear the Dark. Bring thee the Book of the Living and bury the Book of the Dead!" Cho's body went limp in the chair. The strange ancient incantation made her whisper, "You are my master, Oh Essence of Darkness, I fear you. I must follow you." She stood up and followed this mysterious figure into a secret passage that was four chairs over and one desk down.  
  
Harry rushed down the corridor skidding on wet patches where Peeves had thrown water balloons at unsuspecting passer-bys. He didn't know why, but that book in the library had more meaning then it was giving off. He reached the boor and it was already a jar. When he tried to go through it, he bumped into what seemed to be a glass barrier. Standing on the other side of that barrier was Cho Chang standing with her wand outstretched. She muttered something. "Bring forth thee messenger to guide us on our way. Bring forth the Watcher to triumph the day!" Cho shouted the last word. Harry memorized what she had said and tried to get to the barrier, but Cho seemed to be determined not to let him through. She kept repeating what she had just said. Harry tried to disarm Cho with his wand, but the spell just bounced off. Cho laughed then continued repeating. Then there was a flash of bright blue light.   
  
  
!Another note from eChO!  
OOOOOO. This is getting good. At least I think I did pretty good.....Did I??? Review Please. :)   
  
  
  



	2. Essence of Darkness

  
  
  
  
When the Darkness Rises: A Harry Potter Tale  
By Elemental eChO  
  
  
*A nOtE fRoM eChO*  
*****The second chapter. What's up with Cho??? What with all the incantations? Kado Chang: What's with all the questions that Echo's asking? Sachi Chang: Yea! We want to see what's happening to our sister! And when's our big debut? Echo: Umm.....I really don't know. Heeheehee. I can't tell ya anyway since it will COMPLETLY SPOIL THE FIC. Now scurry along. Now, this fic just makes me feel like singing MMMBOP by those girls who all share the last name Hanson. Sachi: umm....those are BOYS. Echo: Oh, they are. Well, I don't wanna sing that song anyway! I'd rather start this fic. Kado: Well, start it already! Echo: OK!!!*****   
  
*Disclaimer:* I don't own anything J.K. Rowling owns, BECAUSE THEIR HERS. Sachi, Kado, and the incantations are mine. [I just LOVE my incantations!] The Book of the Dead and The Book of the Living are from the movie: The Mummy. Well, the idea for them anyway....  
  
Chapter Two: Essence of Darkness  
  
The blinding blue light hit Harry hard in his stomach. He flew against the wall and slid down to its base. His head lobbed to the side. "Come along Cho. We must get you back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. I will get you tomorrow at the same time. And YOU!," the figure pointed at Harry, "Will forget all of this unless you want to be dead! Upnasakuli!" He screamed and ran to the window with Cho in his arms. Harry starred into the empty library. Everything looked perfectly normal. Maybe it was a stupid dream. One he had to forget. Getting up, his legs wobbling a little, he went to tell Ron and Hermione about the nights events, but not before he picked up the grubby little book that lay open on the ground. Now one word was printed in it: Upnasakuli.....  
  
"This book has something to do with, I think!" Harry yelled. They were in the corner of the common room on a free day. He had just told them about the whole ordeal. He read a word from this book and then jumped out the window with Cho." Harry threw the book onto the floor and was about to stomp on it when Hermione stopped him and picked it up. "Was it this word?" she said pointing to the only word in the whole book. "Yeah, something like that..." Harry said feeling stupid to not seeing the word before. "Upnasakuli is a word in the language of some mythical creature....I think....Dragons..." Hermione said thinking. "Dragon's HAVE a language?" Ron asked. "Of course. Every creature has there on language and wizards translate them into their own words. I think...No, I KNOW that this word means "Behold", but there are two forms of behold. One is this one and there's another. This form of behold usually is followed by "the power of". It was used by those who followed someone who was like, their leader." Hermione said smiling that she was probably the only one in the student body that knew most of the language of Dragons. Hermione took the book and turned it in her hands. "EUREAKA! I know what this book is now!" Hermione jumped up and clicked her heels so much that Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. "Umm....Hermione? Are you gonna be alright?" Ron asked. "OF COURSE. This book is a language translator. It's very hard to use! This one must be for the language of the Dragons. Somehow you have to think the word you want to say and appears, but it's kinda hard...I've never known anyone young to use one...." Hermione stared at the book very intensely. Then she opened it to a fresh page and thought something. "Didn't work!" She yelled and screamed in frustration! "Take it easy," Harry told Hermione, I've got to talk to Cho. She may remember something." Harry and Ron left the disgruntled Hermione to think about the book.   
  
As Harry and Ron walked through the castle, there was no sign of Cho or any of the girls she hung around. Then they saw Sachi Chang hurrying off in a direction. "SACHI!" Harry yelled without thinking. Surely this girl was as popular as her older sister, but she came running back anyway. "Yes?" she asked trying to keep a book up in her hands. A dirty, yellowed cloth was wrapped around it. "Umm.....Have you seen your sister?" Ron picked up where Harry left off. He eyed the book suspiciously. "Up in the common room. She had me fetch this for her." Sachi shifted the books weight and then she let it slip which was her mistake. The cloth came off and Harry was staring at a large, gold book with a star shaped keyhole. It looked old, but yet, it was kept in perfect condition. This is when Harry noticed the mud on the girls robes. Ron must have noticed it too and was trying to mumble something, but nothing came out. Sachi hastily picked the book up and covered it. "Well, better go." She said and hurried off again. "Did you see what she had???" Ron asked Harry as they head back to Gryffindor's Common Room. They figured there was no use trying to find the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Yeah, so. It was a book. There are plenty of books everywhere." Harry said. He wasn't really interested in a big, heavy, gold book some pint size Ravenclaw first year was carrying. "It's the BOOK OF THE LIVING! It brings people back from the dead. I remember Dad telling me that that book and the book of the Dead were trying to be sold to you-know-who by some traveling Egyptian wizards and witches. But Dumbledore got to it first. That book can raise people from the dead and Dumbledore feared that Grindelward would be brought back and two dark wizards putting their brains together isn't a very good thing," Ron looked at Harry who now had a small ounce of fear in his eyes, but he didn't show it much. "We've got to get to the library and wait for Cho," Harry suggested and headed down another corridor. Ron[although very reluctantly] followed Harry.   
  
They reached the library before it closed up. They sneaked in and waited for the lights to be turned off. And off they went in a couple of moments. Then there was a blast of light and Cho entered. "Essence of Darkness, Show yourself now. Because the Essence of light is here and look what my faithful messenger found!" Cho screamed out into the darkness. Harry smiled. Whoever was darkness had came to slow to get Cho tonight and she was herself. Or at least he thought so. She strolled in wearing White robes. Why? Harry didn't have a clue. The robes she had on were sparkly white with a high neck in the back and a long following. Ron seemed to be thinking the exact thing Harry was thinking: why in the world at a time like this was she wearing that??? Then, the window Harry and Ron were crouched beside burst inward and sprayed them with shards of sharp glass and a dark figure flew it. "THE BOOK! Give it too me!" he shouted, but Cho started saying something. "Essence of Light, control the darkness! Essence of Darkness bow down to light!" Cho said and smiled, but the boy or whoever it was stayed put. "Hmm....the only way your incantation didn't work is because! YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE RIGHT MESSAGER! I thought sure the Potter boy would have been taken completely over by that incantation, but I guess you're not strong enough and you tried to find a messenger yourself! I could laugh, but I have more pressing matters." Darkness said and then he spoke something that Harry couldn't make out and the Book of the Living flew to him. Cho made a grab for it, but didn't quite grasp it. Then she stood there not looking beat. "You should be weak too. The messenger keeps us strong and if I'm weak, so are you. That is why I was able to tell Harry that incantation. We are both weak! I WILL find the messenger first!" Cho or Light or whoever she was now. Smiled and shot a spell at Dark. "Lightcantions!" She yelled and a shot of white hot light streamed out of her wand and took shape of a swan. But Dark had shouted "Darkcantions" at the same time and the hot black light took the shape of a Giant Cobra. Then, the spells collided sending Ron flying into a bookcase knocking it over. Dark and Light both turned at the same time. The cobra looked uncertain what to do. It was just a ball of light, but it looked dangerous. "LEAVE HIM! Vanimoush!" He yelled. Then Dark turned into a dragon and leaped out the window. "You leave them be as well. They are not the enemy. Vanimoush!" Cho/Light yelled and the library turned dark again. Cho/Light walked over to where the boys were sprawled out on the ground. "You mustn't get involved in this. You're messing with two forces that can make your skin leap right off your body and fly around this room 12,000 times before returning to your flesh." She wasn't yelling, but her voice was firm. She sighed, "But you could be very useful to us, but I need the messenger before dark finds him! And you'd have to be an animagus. Hmm....I could give you that power, but will need Dumbledore's permission...Tell Dumbledore that Light is here and he will know what that means." She smiled and turned to leave. "Why can't you tell him, Cho?" Ron asked, nursing a cut on his arm. "Yeah, you go right to this school." Harry said following up Ron. "Whom are you speaking with? I'm no Cho. I am the Essence of Light. To be confused with a mortal is very stupid of you. Sorry to use such a foul word, but it is." She turned into a swan and flew out the window that the Dragon/Dark had flown out of. "Harry," Ron said as they threw the invisibility cloak over them and headed out the door which was suddenly repaired from Light's dramatic entrance. "Yeah?" Harry answered. "Then Essence of Darkness is no other that.....Draco Malfoy,"  
  
!Another Disclaimer from eChO!   
Yes, ANOTHER disclaimer. Just want to claim what's mine! The spells that Light/Cho and Dark/Draco used are ALL MINES! Made 'em up myself. Here they are:  
  
Lightcantions: The user has to have the Essence of Light with in them and MUST be an animagus. A jet of light comes out and takes form of the animal the user of the spell can change into. Then the user can command the "animal" to attack the "victim". If the light dies out before the user tells it too, the user will suffer a long, agonizing death! A spell I wouldn't want to mess with!  
  
Darkcantions: The user has to be a dark wizard who doesn't have to have the Essence of dark with in them. They DON'T have to be animagus because the spell ALWAYS takes the form of a giant cobra. If the light is to die out before the user calls it off, the user will die very agonizing.   
  
*These are two spells I wouldn't mess with.!!!*  
  
Vanimoush: Causes the "animal" that appears with the above spells to disappear.   
  
Mai incantations: I decided to add these along with everything else  
  
Essence of Darkness bring us the light. Essence of Light, fear the dark. Bring thee the book of thee the Book of the Living and bury the Book of the Dead."  
*Basically, this is trying to get the light to be controlled by the dark and give them the books and bury the other so the lights want find it. Doesn't sound like an incantation? Well, if I had typed it in what I call, The language of the dragon's, you wouldn't have been able to understand it.   
  
"Bring forth thee messenger to guide us on our way. Bring forth the Watcher to triumph the day!"  
*Telling the person listening to it to help the light and find the messenger and watcher for them.  
  
!Another note from eChO!  
This story getting juicy! Oops forgot to add that I own the language of the dragons which I will post the complete language after I finish this fic. It's really cool! Anyway, Upnasakuli theecan pinsawli ecanu! Or in English: behold the power of ECHO!  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Messenger

  
  
  
When the Darkness Rises: A Harry Potter Tale  
By: Elemental eChO  
  
*A nOtE fRoM eChO*   
This story is heating up and even I don't know what's happening!!!! Sachi: I'm still wondering when me and Kado get a bigger part!   
Echo: SHUT UP SACHI! You were in the last one!  
Sachi: Yeah, carrying a stupid heavy book!  
Kado: Miss Echo ma'am. I didn't have a part.   
Echo: OK! You can have a part this time! Sachi take a break!  
Sachi: Fine! I don' have to take this! I'll be in my trailer!   
Echo: Fine, please read the fic and don't worry about Sachi, she'll be alright!  
  
*Disclaimer:* Umm....J.K. owns what she owns, I own what I own, Everything else belongs to whomever owns it. So that means[before anybody sues me] J.K. Owns the Harry Potter world! I own everything that I said I owned last time.  
  
Chapter Three: The Messenger  
  
Harry and Ron entered the common room to a worried Hermione. "I've been waiting forever! I still can't work the translator yet. It's harder than it seems." Hermione said. "It's late. We all need sleep," Ron muttered and headed up to the boy's dormitory. "What? What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Tell ya in the morning." Harry said and went to bed, leaving Hermione in the middle of the common room.  
  
"So. Cho and Draco are the Essences of Light and Darkness, but Cho didn't seem to know she was," Hermione thought over what Harry and Ron had just told her about their nightly events. "Well, can't be just go and tell her and get this all over with," Ron said. They were heading to Charms and kept their voices low.   
"No, I don't think we should. Like Light said 'Don't start messing in this' or something like that," Harry said. Hermione looked down at the grubby translator in her hands. "Why wouldn't this book be in the rescrited section. They surely wouldn't want a students hands on this. They wouldn't know how to use it anyway...." Hermione muttered. Harry caught a glance of Cho she glanced over in Harry's general direction, but Harry could tell that she was trying not to look at him. As they reached Charms class Harry suddenly spoke up," Light told us to tell Dumbledore she was here. We better obey her,"  
  
Kado Chang hurried down the hallway at full speed. "Late again! Snape's gonna kill me! And he has the stuff to do it with to," He said and he ran down a stairway to the dungeons. He ran with out looking until he bumped into something large and solid. He had run smack into Crabbe. Kado looked a Crabbe with fear and then he spotted Goyle. They could surly had broken him in half. Then, a much smaller boy with slivery-blonde hair stepped out in front of them. "Why hello there. Are you Cho Chang's little brother?" Malfoy asked him smiling a thin-lipped grin. "Umm....yeah, but could you please excuse me. I'm late for potions." Kado said sifting from foot to foot. "If you'll do something for me, I can get to Snape to let you off." Draco said this still smiling. "What???" Kado said interested. "Give this to your sister. Tell old Snape that Draco Malfoy, LUSCIOUS Malfoy's son, sent ya there. Tell I was asking you something in the hall. Come Crabbe and Goyle we must leave." The three boys turned and followed in Draco's wake. Kado stared at the grubby little package in his hand. Then, he hurried down to potions.  
  
Harry was looking for an opportunity to tell Dumbledore that Light was hear and didn't fell like going into his office for one simple message. Hermione sat across from him in the Great Hall. "Harry, when, may I ask, are you going to tell Dumbledore?" she said quietly. "I'm not. I'm going to show him," Harry spoke up. He didn't know why he said that. How was he gonna get the Headmaster of Hogwarts to follow him, a 15 year old boy, to the library at night to watch good and evil battle over some old book and a person called the Messenger? It was almost nearly impossible. Ron chewed on his food. He was trying to forget the whole entire thing because his scratches still burned from the stuff Hermione had sprayed on them. Hermione weighed the options of just telling Dumbledore a small message or going to try and get Dumbledore to the library. "Why don't you tell him when he gets over here because here he comes," Ron pointed in the direction of the staff table where Dumbledore had got up and was heading over to their table. When he reached he turned to Ginny, "Do you have a message for me?" he asked her, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Umm....I don't think so Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said looking at him. Dumbledore frowned a little. "Are you sure?" he asked. He looked like he really needed Ginny to have a message for him. "Very sure sir," Ginny continued to look at him. "Go ahead Harry, tell him! Tell him about what light said," Ron urged him. Harry sighed and pushed his chair back and walked to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. "I have a message for you Professor. Light is here," Harry whispered and turned to sit down. Dumbledore looked after him shocked.  
  
Kado and Sachi stared at the package that sat between them in the common room after dinner. They were trying to think if they should give it to her or not. "I think we should, just because it's from Draco Malfoy doesn't mean we shouldn't give it to her. It's hers." Sachi said shaking the package. Nothing happened. Cho came down and hugged them both. It took them by so much surprise that they threw the package at her. "It's yours!" Kado screamed before he could remember that he wasn't even gonna give her the package. Cho looked at it. "hmm..." she said and threw it away. "I don't want it if it's from Draco. We've got some issues to settle," she then walked out of the common room. Neither one of them remembered they hadn't told her who had sent the package. They decided to follow her.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited around the corner and surly enough Dumbledore came trotting around the corner. He looked a bit worried. He hardly EVER looked worried. Professor McGonagall came around afterwards. She, as well, looked nervous and worried. "Has she..." She asked Dumbledore and he nodded. "The messenger has been taken into the Abyss. Light will not be happy." Dumbledore said and just as he finished Cho walked around in his fancy robes. "I will not be happy about WHAT?" she asked looking stern. "The Messenger. Has been found out by the Darkness." McGonagall said and clutched her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick Albus," she said. Light looked angry." Well, he want get far unless he has the Watcher. We have him, they're right around the corner."   
  
Dumbledore looked toward the corner, but see anybody. He looked at light puzzled. "Harry, Ron, Hermione. Please come out," Light said. Harry had nothing to do, but get up stretch and walk out there with his two best friends. "The three halves of the Watcher..." McGonagall looked at a piece of parchment in her hands. "We can not send unprepared students into the Abyss. It's too dangerous, Light. We are not like Darkness. He does not care about Messenger at all." Dumbledore said turning to look at Light. "Cho gets to go. Can't we?" Ron asked feeling offended that Cho could go and they couldn't. "Cho is no ordinary student Mr. Weasely. She IS the Essence of Light when something evil is going on. She is very powerful as Light and she must lead us to VICTORY!" McGonagall held up her hands in a "V". "They go. I need them. If he has the Messenger then I need the Watchers," Light said," If you don't like it Albus then you can go wait in your office for the end of the world." Light then stepped through the library door. Dumbledore followed and[rather reluctantly] beckoned for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to follow him. Then McGonagall.   
What seemed like a large dark cave leading downwards was in the middle of the library. A blue mist swirled inside it. "The Abyss..." Dumbledore whispered. "I sense an incantation. Darkness has used one, but not to open up The Abyss, he had used an incantation to.....envelop the world in darkness until the very first dark load is arisen. Meaning he must have The Book of the Living. Well, I have the book of the dead and I shall reach him first." At this Light marched down into the Abyss. "Professor," Ron said speaking to Dumbledore," I have an idea, but who is the messenger?" Dumbledore's lips twitched. "Ginny," he said and then followed Light.   
  
!Another note from eChO!   
How many of you are lost??? Someone has to be. Stuff will be cleared up very soon. You'll learn EVERYTHIG. Why Cho's the Light, Draco the Dark, Harry, Ron, Hermione being the Watchers, Why Ginny's the messenger, what the translator has to do with anything. EVERTHING WILL BE CLEARED UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE ABYSS!!!! Stay tunes in!  



	4. The Abyss

  
  
  
When the Darkness Rises: A Harry Potter Tale  
By: Elemental eChO  
  
!A nOtE fRoM eChO!  
YEAH! The 4th chapter! Questions will be answered in this chapter. Hopefully it'll be all some of you guyz were asking.   
Sachi: When will WE have a big part??? We're your own creations.  
Echo: Umm...you're coming up soon....  
Kado: Ya sure???  
Echo: Yes yes, VERY sure!  
Sachi and Kado: GOOD! Now everyone else read the fic!  
Echo: Oh boy. I've created two monsters...  
S and K: We HEARD that!  
  
  
*Disclaimer:* The Abyss, the incantations, some spells, the plot, and Kado and Sachi. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Chapter 4: The Abyss  
  
The group steadily climbed down the slippery steps. No one talked. It was driving Harry insane! Hermione had slipped almost twice about to plummet to her death because both sides were just endless black pits. Professor McGonagall looked an odd shade of green as she brought up the rear. Harry caught up to Professor Dumbledore, who was walking quite fast, and said, "I have a few questions. May I ask them Professor?" Dumbledore looked down and smiled a little. "When we stop. When we stop." He said and walked even quicker. Hermione slipped again and Ron caught her pulling her up and he kept holding her. "We don't want you to fall." Ron said and they went on ahead. Harry waited for Professor McGonagall who had thrown up over the side. "No need to wait my dear boy. Just a little on the sick side. Hope we reach that stopping spot soon."   
  
Light seemed to not need for any assistance in walking like Hermione. It seemed like the slopes weren't even slippery to her. She even seemed to float on a pocket of air. "Well, everyone. We are about a quarter of the way into The Abyss. That little resting spot should be....Right there," she pointed to a patch of blue grass swaying in the wind. McGonagall rushed and threw herself onto the grass. Light and Dumbledore both conjured chairs to sit upon, Light's was way more fancier than Dumbledore's, but who really cared at this date and time. "Harry wishes to ask us questions my dear Cho." Says Dumbledore. Light/Cho nodded. "Well, umm.....how come all of this is happening?" Harry thought that question sorta summed up all the other ones that were swirling around in his head. Light smiled, "Great question. Here's the answer," she said and made herself comfortable in the seat. "In ancient times, the two forces, the Light and the Dark, had their own way of living. Light didn't bother the dark and Dark didn't bother the light. None of us bothered muggles. Then a dark wizard by the name Gokafis went and changed all the rules. As the king of the Dark kingdom, he thought he could take over the light, but everyone knows that light is better and more powerful than the dark. They tried to battle Missi-Lin, the queen of the lights. She was plenty stronger by herself. There was a great battle that took place after that. Darkness soldiers came from all around trying to beat Missi-Lin and her Light Warriors. It was very devastating, but Light won all because of this messenger girl who went and found out all the Darkness' secrets. She saved us all. Those that remained Dark Wizards and Witches were driven underground. See, it's happening all over again. The Abyss is the only entrance to the Dark world. You'll see a lot of terrible sites when we reach the bottom. Missi-Lin is my ancestor and Gokafis is Draco's ancestor. They haven't really possessed us, but we see their memories and other things. Missi-Lin lets me be myself most of the time, but Gokafis doesn't let Draco. The Watchers were Missi-Lin's favorite warriors. Those MUST be your ancestors! And one of them had a sister who was the messenger. Ron, that's you and Ginny." Light/Cho seemed to be finished with her little story. She had closed her eyes and leaned back even further. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other wondering what they'll see at the bottom.  
  
After an hour's rest, they started back down the slope. Ron still stayed near Hermione but there really wasn't any reason too since the ground seemed to be leveling out. "We're almost here." Professor McGonagall whispered. Harry didn't know why she sounded so scared, but then he saw as they rounded a corner. "Welcome to the Abyss." Light said and motioned for them to hide behind a huge boulder. "I've got some allies down her, but not many so we still have to be careful." Harry eyes were wide open. Crumbling buildings stood before him and ragtag shacks littered the ground. There was basically no light coming from anywhere, but a huge bonfire was ablaze in the middle of the "town" if that's what you could call it. A dirty little girl came near them. Hermione "awwed" but Light shook her head and mouthed "watch". The child became enraged at a sleeping cat and kicked it and shouted something out. The cat shrunk until it disappeared sending the girl into fits of laughter.   
  
Kado and Sachi Chang had followed their sister and was now looking into the dark hole called the Abyss. The blue swirling mist made Sachi's stomach hurt. "Should we go?" Kado asked her. Sachi gulped. "Cho went down there and I think we better go get her." Sachi said. Kado nodded and got his wand out and the two Chang twins entered the darkness of The Abyss.  
  
The silence where they was very unbearable as they sat quite behind the boulder. Cho/Light looked around nervously. "My reinforcements. They're not following the plan. They should have been here!" she banged angrily on the ground. "Wands out I suppose," Harry said finally. It had been a long time since he had spoken to his friends. "We better. She said the Watchers of ancient times protected Missi-Lin who was the Essence of Light back then. So we have to protect her as well since we are her Watchers." Hermione said taking her wand out. Ron took his wand out as well. "But we're kids. The Watchers back then were in their 20's. We can't face full grown Darkness Soldiers." Ron said this VERY seriously. He looked at his feet. "Ron! How can you be so selfish. All those people on Earth! They'll die probably if this land is raised." Hermione crossed her arms and poked out her bottom lip. "Sorry, Hermione. Didn't mean it...." Ron said. Light/Cho pulled out her wand which was a beautiful white one. "I'll have to check this out. Albus, Minerva. Please come with me. Harry and the others can fend for themselves. They are my Watchers. I believe they will. There's a safe house over there, stay put you three." Cho/Light smiled and then they disappeared into the darkness of the night leaving Ron, Hermione, and Harry alone behind the boulder. "Psst. Psst." A boy of about 13 was at the house Cho had directed them too. He had Dark Gray hair, but not the kind of Grey hair that you have when you get older.[A/N there IS a difference. :)] "The name's Alan. Light told me that I should watch after you." The boy smirked and then went into the house. It was burning hot in the house. The boy went in and was now feeding a small wolf cub who was in a corner. The house kind of reminded Harry of Hagrid's cabin. Only Harry noticed a room in the back with a sheet for a door. "I've been watching you descend down the slope through my Spirit Water." Alan said as he showed them a basin full of blue and purple water. "Who are you exactly?" Hermione asked. Alan looked at her and smiled. "Well my fair lady. I'm Alan the 4th Watcher only I've been watching from down here. And who may I ask are you exactly?" "Hermione Granger," Hermione said. Alan bent down and kissed her hand and she giggled. "I'm Ron that's Harry." Ron said not to happy about how friendly Alan was being to Hermione. "Well, Hello. How about taking a seat." Alan said and he sat down near the small wolf. "This is Bear, my wolf, Alan said petting him," I've raised him myself." Hermione smiled at Alan who smiled back. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry was wondering how Cho and Ginny were.   
"WHAT!!!!" Alan yelled, "TWO KIDS ARE DESCENDING DOWN THE SLOPE!"   
  
!Another Note from eChO!  
I HOPE Sachi and Kado are happy! Because next chapter is about them mostly. The chapters name is Sachi and Kado Chang: The trouble within. Heehee. Wonder what trouble I'm talking about..........................  
  
  
  



	5. Kado and Scahi: The trouble Within

  
  
  
When the Darkness Rises: A Harry Potter Tale  
By: Elemental eChO  
  
  
*A nOtE fRoM eChO*  
The 5th chapter!!!! So, Kado and Sachi are about to get themselves in big trouble.  
Sachi: How come?  
Echo: Because I say so!   
Kado: *sweetdrops*  
Echo: At least you guys get a whole chapter to yourselves! Oh well, I guess this chapter should be PG-13 because of some violence....Hmm....  
  
*Disclaimer:* The HP world belongs to the genius creator whom we all praise: J.K. Rowling. I own Kado Chang, Sachi Chang, The Plot, Dragon's language, incantations, some spells, and The Abyss.  
  
Chapter 5: Sachi and Kado: The trouble within  
  
  
Sachi and Kado Chang walked slowly down the ancient steps that lay before them. It was cold and dark and even the light at the ends of their wands didn't reassure them that there wasn't nothing lurking in the darkness. Sachi pulled her cloak tighter around her body. "Maybe we should turn back. We're not getting anywhere and it's creepy." Sachi told her older brother by 3 minutes and since he was born three minutes before her, he usually decided on things. "No. Cho's down here," Kado replied and held his wand up higher. Sachi suddenly collapsed on the stairs and held her leg which was very dirty with mud and blood from where she had just fell. "I'm tried and hungry and cold and scared." She turned her big, brown eyes up to her brother. He looked down at her with sympathy then he put on a "poker face" and looked at his sister. "Get up. I hear something, we'll be there soon," Kado said and pulled his sister up. "Where Kado?" she fussed, "We don't even know where "there" is. We've been walking and walking and not even knowing where we're going. We surly can't take on any creature that may be down there. We haven't been thinking, Kado. Let's just turn back." Sachi, again, looked at her brother. "You turn around. I'm getting Cho. If you don't care about her...." Kado continued without Sachi.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alan stood around the shining water. The two children had stopped and seemed to be arguing about something. Then Harry noticed who they were. "It's Kado and Sachi! That's Cho's twin brother and sister!" He yelled a little surprised that they were standing on the steps that led to The Abyss. "Light's younger siblings....I don't think she'll want them to die....I guess Bear and I better go get them. We know some shortcuts that lead there quicker." Alan said this and dashed out the door. The wolf followed. Hermione yawned. "I wonder what's happening at Hogwarts?" Hermione said staring at the ceiling. "I'm more worried that the whole entire sky is dark and the muggles are beginning to supesct stuff. I mean, what would you do when day never came?" Ron said helping himself to a bowl of pudding. "Bet the ministry's in a frenzy." Harry added looking out the window. "This world is just so unreal. Can't believe it's been here all this time..." Hermione said joining Harry at the window. Harry didn't say anything. Yes the world was to unreal to have been lying underneath them all this time, but here they were, looking at it, so he just had to believe that it was here.   
  
Alan rushed through sewers that sloped upward. "Come on Bear. We've done this a bunch of times," Alan said to the wolf who seemed a little bit scared of the place where they were. Alan turned around to face the wolf. "I know you're only a cub, but you've been doing this practically forever. There's nothing in here that can harm us! We have very powerful magic of our own." Alan tried to assure the Bear that nothing could get them. "So, you've been down here many times. Well, this will be your last." Alan turned around to look dead in the face of the Essence of Darkness.  
  
"I reckon he's probably half elf because I've never seen an elf that big," Ron said now munching on an apple. Since they had to stay at the house, they had thought of anything to talk about. Now, they were on the subject of Alan and his ears, which were pointed and large. "Maybe, but I still think he's VERY cute Ron. And he seems to like me," Hermione had been boring them with how romantic Alan was so Ron had tried to find something wrong with him. "I think one of us should have went with him. I mean, house elves aren't allowed to have wands and I don't think they'd give Alan one, but I don't know..." Harry said. Ron and Hermione shrugged and continued to talk about Alan and this world. Harry didn't join in.   
  
Alan shook with fear, but stood his ground. "D-D-Darkness!" he stuttered. "The one and only. And have you met my future wife. I'll have to marry her to get my, how shall I say it, total and complete power," Draco's face sneered down at Alan as a red haired girl steeped out from behind him. "THE Messenger!" Alan yelled as Ginny Weasley took the hand of Draco. "Don't you just love the smell of her. I smell power and beauty," Draco/Darkness smelled the top of Ginny's head. Alan's face screwed up in fury. "Surrender the Messenger to the side of Light. Bow down to the Light or prepare to fight!" Alan shouted the incantation as Bear bared his teeth. Darkness laughed. " You're nothing more than a mere elf. Only Witches and Wizards are the only people who can use ancient incantations." Draco/Darkness laughed a high cruel laugh. "Now you must pay!" Darkness shouted and pulled out his wand. "No please!" Alan shouted as he fell towards the ground. There was a flash of red light and a high pericing scream.  
  
"What was that???" Sachi yelled towards her brother. She had started after him, but kept a short distance. Kado looked up at her," Don't know, but we better hurry before whatever somebody did to somebody does it to us." Sachi wasn't even worrying about stopping now. If she stopped, whatever was lurking would get her. They walked in complete silence until Kado heard some rustling in back of them. He turned around to view a girl of about 14 standing there with flaming red hair. She wore robes of deep moon blue with stars along the bottom of the robes, and the sleeves. She seemed to be in a trance as she looked upon them. "Isn't that Ginny Weasley?" Kado asked Sachi and Sachi's face suddenly turned bright. "Ginny! Ginny! It's me! Sachi!" Sachi started waving madly and heading toward Ginny. "Something's not right here. SACHI STOP!" Kado yelled towards his sister's retreating back. "NO! don't you see? Ginny will help us out of here." She called back to be brother. "SOMEBODY ELSE IS BACK THERE WITH HER! SOMEBODY EVIL IS THERE!" Kado screamed at her, but just as Sachi was about to reach Ginny a figure moved out from behind Ginny. He grabbed Sachi and held her into his view. Sachi screamed as the attacker whipped out a dagger. The dagger was long and slender. It was also curved and very deadly. Blood had already littered the dagger. "Great power is in you child and that can be trouble for me." Draco/Darkness looked into the scared little girls face. "It would be a shame to kill you in front of your brother as he watches, but does a person like me really care about family? I don't think so." Draco/Darkness threw Sachi too the ground. "NOOOOOOO!" Kado screamed and ran toward Darkness and his sister. Draco laughed. "IMPRISONES!" Draco yelled and pointed his wand. Kado stopped in his tracks. "THAT spell is a new one. Are you in pain?" Draco/Darkness sneered. Kado couldn't even scream as pain overtook his body. He was immobile so he couldn't even make a face that showed he was in pain. "Now, for your darling baby sister," Draco/Darkness turned to Sachi who was on the ground. She was helpless. Her legs wouldn't even move. Her mouth, which was very dry, spoke only one word. "Kado," Sachi whimpered. Draco/Darkness raised the dagger high above his head. "Since Light doesn't have the Book of the Dead, you will remain dead. " he brought the dagger down into Sachi. Blood spurted everywhere. The floor was now covered with blood and Sachi didn't even scream.  
  
Alan laid on the cold floor of the sewer. Draco/Darkness had thought he had he had killed him, but Alan couldn't die. He had been made immortal, but he still was pretty weak and Bear had a large gash in his side. "Bear...please...tell Harry...Hermione...and Ron...Please..."  
  
!Another note from eChO!  
****Did I kill off my own character? What's gonna happen to Kado and Alan? Will Harry and the gang get there in time? What's up with Dumbledore, Cho, and McGonagall? Just read the next chapter: Lightcantions, Darkcantions.   
  
  



End file.
